


Birthday sex

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic smut, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: It's Mickeys birthday and Ian wants to surprise him with trying something a little different.





	Birthday sex

It was Mickey’s birthday and Ian had only found out the date because Mandy told him. Mickey never made a big deal about his birthday because it had never been celebrated as a kid. Mickey knew Ian wanted to do something but he warned him not to make a big deal about it. 

Ian rented a hotel room for the weekend and Mickey was already blown away by that. He had never stayed in a hotel before, if he went somewhere with his brothers they would just sleep in the car. 

It was Saturday morning, the day of Mickeys birthday and Ian had slipped back into the room quietly while Mickey was still snoring.  
Ian put down some things and started getting undressed. He had a bottle of lube in one hand and handcuffs in the other.  
Ian crawled into bed with Mickey and placed the items on the bedside table.  
Ian grabbed Mickey who was lying on his side and pulled him closer, kissing his shoulder. 

“Good morning birthday boy” Ian smiled mid shoulder kiss.  
“Morning” Mickey grumbled back in a slightly scratchy sleepy voice.  
Ian loved the sound of Mickeys sleepy voice, “you’re so fucking sexy.”  
“How? I just woke up” Mickey said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes as he turned toward Ian.  
Mickey looked down and saw Ians bare chest and laughed “Are you naked?”  
“You’re naked” Ian laughed back.  
“I have boxers on” Mickey snapped the elastic on his boxers and smirked at Ian.  
Ian went in and started full on making out with Mickey, as their tongues danced in each other’s mouths Ian said “not for long.” 

Mickey already had a slight boner from just waking up but after Ian started kissing him and now after saying that his dick was full on throbbing.  
“Oh yeah” Mickey moaned into Ians mouth.  
Ian was on top of Mickey now, kissing his neck, chest, shoulders and nibbling on his ears.  
Mickeys breath hitched, he was getting more and more horny by every kiss.  
He turned and made eye contact with the nightstand as he saw the lube and handcuffs he arched a brow at Ian.  
Ian didn’t realize Mickey had seen the nightstand and stopped kissing his body “what?”  
Mickey licked his lips eagerly “You’re going to handcuff me?”

Ian blushed, he had wanted to surprise Mickey.  
“You said you wanted to be kinkier so I thought maybe that would be a good birthday gift” Ian said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Mickey couldn’t help but smile ear to ear.  
Mickey licked his lips, which he knew turned Ian on “birthday sex?”  
Ian hopped off of Mickey and Mickey eagerly took his boxers off. 

Ian had the lube in one hand and the handcuffs in the other like he did earlier, when he walked over to Mickey who was still standing there watching Ian with lustrous eyes.  
Ian put one hand on his lovers hips and kissed him passionately.  
Once Mickey was in a trance, Ian flipped him over and Mickey leaned his arms on the bed as Ian slapped his ass.  
“God damn I love your ass” Ian said into Mickeys ear as he was bent over the bed.  
“I know” Mickey said sort of cocky, knowing Ian loved when he was conceited.  
Ian grabbed Mickey and put him up against the wall, which took Mickey by surprise.  
“What the hell” he looked back at Ian who was smirking and holding the handcuffs.  
“Not my first time in handcuffs big guy” Mickey smiled as he surrendered his arms to Ian. 

After Ian put the handcuffs on Mickey he started kissing his back and all the way down to the top of his ass cheeks.  
“Stop fucking teasing” Mickey hissed as he was growing more and more impatient.  
Ian put the lube on his fingers to stretch Mickey out when Mickey turned and looked over his shoulder “We said we’d be kinky.”  
Ian gulped, “are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Mickey slowly bent over, “oh I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually comfortable writing extremely sexual fics so I tried my best not to go too far with this. Leave me feedback please!!


End file.
